


Ghosts and Goblins

by Louphy



Category: The Wardstone Chronicles - Joseph Delaney
Genre: Nursery Rhyme References, Songfic, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy
Summary: Dark nursery rhyme, nothing more.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Ghosts and Goblins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Famtômes et Gobelins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042338) by [Louphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louphy/pseuds/Louphy). 



Dance, Dance cold time  
Return the sand and the wind  
Guide lost souls  
And keep away the ghouls

The frightful is behind you  
The spook is in the manor

Turn, turn small rope  
Strangle the skeleton nape  
If you cry a lot  
The cold shadow is your fate

The frightful is behind you  
The spook is in the manor

If you show your fear  
I have no hope for you,  
Did you hear?  
It's the painful coming for you …

The frightful is behind you  
The spook is in the manor

Do not run little rascal  
Your coffin will be sluggish,  
If you try to escape  
You will be buried dying

The dreadful is soon here  
The spook is ... behind you!

-Tom Ward -

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments create a lot things :)


End file.
